Yours and Ours
by White the Hatter
Summary: Back again, and this time working with my new Muse, STM! What could I have come up with this time? A smutty Karate Kid Fanfic worth its weight in lollipops... Enjoy!
1. You Can Dream Your Dream

A/N: I don't own the Karate Kid in any way. If I did, the story would go just a little bit differently. *Insert creepy laughter here* I would like to thank Sick Twisted Mind, the one who made this story come together. And for all of you that like this, go read her story "You're Ours".

* * *

Chapter 1: You Can Dream Your Dream

**Try to be best, cause your only a man. And a man´s gotta learn to take it.**

Daniel woke from what could only be described as one of the most intense sex dreams he had ever had. Cold beads of sweat slid down his back, over his bare hips, and touched down on his too-white sheets.

Intense. That was the closest word he could relate to the experience. Hot, sweaty, and intense. His breathing slowed, no longer forced out in quick pants. He closed his eyes.

It was over. Whether or not he wanted it to be, it was over. Daniel opened his eyes, head turned towards his bedside table. There, lit by the meager light filtering through the window, was a silver framed photo. In the photograph was the girl he had given his heart to. The girl that he had told he loved.

But what was not in the photo was the star of Daniel's recent dream state escapade. That place was held by someone that was so much stronger than Daniel. If love was a battlefield, then Daniel never wanted to get in a fight. If he were to, he might not survive.

**Try to believe, though the going get rough. That you gotta hang tough to make it.**

School was never really a good thing, especially when Daniel couldn't walk two steps without running into at least one of the Cobra's. More often than not, they traveled in packs... a much more intimidating enemy. Not that seeing any of them alone would be any less intimidating. Daniel held no disillusions. He knew that any one of the Cobra's could quite easily kick his ass. They were poisonous to Daniel.

Especially Johnny Lawrence.

All of the Cobra's could easily be labeled as evil, or at least have had evil training them. Evil in the form of John Kreese, Cobra Kai's dojo sensei. But for Johnny Lawrence, there seemed to be more. Some sort of personal vendetta against Daniel.

In the beginning it might have been assumed that this outright hate had stemmed in some way from Ali, even though she was no longer with Johnny. Daniel had nothing to do with that. He hadn't even met her until after they had broken up. In other words, there was no way that Ali was related to the other boy's anger towards Daniel.

But no matter what the reason was for Johnny, it didn't stop him from trying to inflict as much pain as possible on Daniel. And as often as he could at that.

And often, just so happened to be right then.

* * *

Daniel froze in the courtyard of (Insert Name Here) High School. Across from him, closing in, were all 5 of the Cobras. He frantically looked around for some means of escape. Unfortunately, this time, no teachers were present. In desperation, he decided to try and walk past them quickly with his head down. Hopefully they wouldn't recognize...

"Do you really think we are that stupid Larusso?"

Daniel froze, willing himself with every fiber of his being not to turn around. He didn't want to face his nightmares come to life.

"No teachers here to save you this time, is there? No one else to hide behind!"

Slowly, with as much confidence as he could muster, he turned to look the snakes in the eye. They all stood shoulder to shoulder, arms crossed in front of their chests. Fire in their eyes.

"What do you guys want?" Daniel spat, "Didn't your sensei make you promise not to hurt me until the tournament?"

Daniel waited for a response as the Cobras continued to smile. Johnny in particular. Daniel saw something... predatory in that smile. Like a snake hunting a mouse and Daniel definitely felt like squeaking.

"How would our sensei know if we did or not? Do you see him anywhere?" Dutch jeers, cracking his knuckles intimidatingly. Daniel steps back in fear.

"Look at him backing away! That's the smartest thing he's done yet!" Tommy laughed. The other four Cobras joined in missing the sound that Daniel heard vaguely over the noise. The dismissal bell! This was going to be his one chance to escape. He had to make it just right.

"Actually, I do see him. Right there." Daniel said pointing behind the group of boys in front of him. He didn't think they would actually fall for it, but to his amazement all five looked over their shoulders. Fear in their eyes.

Daniel wasted no time whatsoever, as soon as they were distracted he turned heel and raced back into the hallway he had been coming from. People flocked in every direction, hurrying off to the bus, or getting last minute things from their lockers. Soon there would be no cover for him; soon the snakes would be on the hunt. A thought occurred to Daniel... _He didn't have to run away. He could hide in plain sight._

**History repeats itself, try and you'll succeed. **

Before he could talk himself out of the stupid plan, Daniel turned and threw himself into the first empty classroom that he saw. He vaguely realized that it was one of the art department rooms. The ones with the huge closets in the back to store all of the supplies. _Perfect. No way that they will ever think to look in there._

The last bell rang, the one that signaled the absolute end of the day. All students off school grounds. Every student except for Daniel... and possibly the Cobra's.

There was no way that the Cobras would think to look in this exact room, but still Daniel slid across the room into the back closet in the dark. He sat there waiting for something to happen, breath slowly calming to a slow pant. He must have sat there for ten, twenty minutes. It was too dark for him to see his watch to really tell. He had to try and make a break for it; there was no way that the Cobras were still here. They probably thought that he had taken the chance to blend in with the crowd and work his way home… At least, that's what he hoped.

He stood up blindly, accidentally bashing his head on one of the hanger poles. "Damnit!" Daniel hissed holding the back of his head with one hand, applying slow, but steady pressure. His other hand reached out to the handle, just as he heard voices directly outside.

"Come on Johnny, what are you going to do? Check every nook and cranny for him? I don't think he's even here…" Tommy's voice got louder with every step. A thought crossed Daniels mind.

Had he closed the door all the way?

"Shut up Tommy, he's here. I can feel it. He must be hidi…" the noise stopped. Daniel wasn't the best at geometry, but he had a pretty good feeling that the voices had stopped right about in front of the door.

The door slammed open. Daniel's hand, the one gripping the door handle, shot to his mouth, stifling a scream. Two of the Cobras were no more than twenty feet from Daniel. They were in a closed down school, with no one around. And the worst part? One of the two boys was Johnny!

"We know you're in here Daniel. Don't make us look for you. Come out and we might even take it easy on you." Daniel knew this was a lie. There was no way that Johnny was just going to let this all go by so easily. He was going to make Daniel pay for whatever it was that made Daniel such a torment to him.

Daniel knew that Johnny and Tommy weren't going to take it easy on him, but they would find him eventually either way. With as much courage as he could muster, which wasn't much considering he was confronted with two of his enemies at once, he grabbed the handle and opened the door to his fate.

**Never doubt that you're the one. And you can have your dream.**

* * *

A/N2: Well, here's chapter 1. I promised STM(Sick Twisted Mind) that there would be smut in this chapter, but that ending was too perfect to pass up. I absolutely promise that there will be smut in the next chapter. In fact, depending on how the story flows, there may even be 2 smut scenes in 1 chapter.

Three Things To Look Forward To In The Next Chapter:

1) Daniel's amazing balance

2) Tommy tryin' some of this

3) Johnny's clue to Dutch


	2. You Can Have Your Dream

A/N: I don't own any of this stuff (except my writing). A little treat for STM is in here; hope you all enjoy it as well. I know I promised you all a Johnny/Dutch scene, but, once again I forgot. This is getting to be a serious problem with me. That being said, I am no longer going to have chapter teasers at the end. Because I never keep to them. Have fun with those lollipops!!

Chapter 2: You Can Have Your Dream

**(x3) You're the best around, nothings gonna ever keep you down! (x3)**

Daniel's heart hammered in his chest. Across the room Johnny Lawrence stared in disbelief as the younger boy emerged from the closet(1). He actually listened to that blatant lie?

A smile slid onto the blonde's face(2).

"Well, well." Johnny grinned over to Tommy, who was guarding the door, "Looks like someone wants us to take it easy on him." He looked back over at Daniel.

Daniel saw something in that smile. The same predatory look that had been in every smile Johnny sent him.

It made him shiver…

It made him remember…

It made him sweat…

A loud bang jolted Daniel from his thoughts. He looked up to see Tommy, whose back was pressed against the now closed door. Johnny laughed.

"How does it feel to be trapped LaRusso? To know that there is no way to escape?"

"Why are you doing this?" Daniel shouted, gulping back the fear gripping him. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Because you're ours(3). We can do whatever we want to you!" As if to prove that fact Johnny stepped forward and sent a kick to Daniel's left shin.

Pain blossomed throughout his leg, making Daniel fall to the floor. He could feel that nothing was broken, but that did nothing to stop the scene. Johnny stepped back to stand beside Tommy.

"You know, you can leave if you want to." Johnny stated mockingly, "Just land a single hit on me, and you're free to go."

Daniel was torn. On the one hand, an offer like that was just too good to refuse. Surely he could manage a single hit on Johnny. And, without rules, dirty fighting was allowed. But on the other hand, Johnny wouldn't let Daniel go that easily. Would he? There had to be some kind of trick behind all of this. But he had to try.

Gritting his teeth against the pain, he gripped a nearby chair and pulled himself to his feet. Favoring his right leg, he stumbled forward a few steps just as Johnny said…

"Let's make this a little more interesting."

Daniel eyed Johnny warily, "How so?"

"If you win, I'll let you go. I'll even make sure that none of the others will mess with you." This deal just kept getting better and better. But wait!

"What happens if I lose?"

Johnny smiles, the predatory look back again.

"If you lose… You have to do whatever I tell you to of course.(4)"

A chill worked its way down Daniel's spine. But what was the worst that Johnny would do?

**Fight til the end. Cause your life will depend, on the strength that you have inside you.**

Daniel sighed and put pressure on his left leg; it hurt, but he could stand on it. He stared at Johnny, who was wearing the same predatory look as always. Daniel balled his fists… and lunged. He could see the flicker of surprise in Johnny's eyes before the other boy moved out of the way.

"Looks like someone's eager to get beaten!" Johnny sang, dancing around Daniel attacks as if they were nothing. "Just don't fall, or you lose!"

Daniel growled and looked to where Johnny was now standing. He lunged at the blonde again, but instead of simply moving out of the way Johnny grabbed Daniel's wrist and twisted. The smaller boy gasped in pain and ripped his arm free of the other's grasp. He backed away quickly, nursing his painful, seriously hurt, wrist.

Anger pulsed through his veins. Hatred filled him to the brim. In a blind fury he launched himself at Johnny, intent on wiping that smirk off of his face. Johnny in turn just laughed, and continued to back away from the swinging fists.

Daniel paused to take a breath, panting heavily from putting so much effort into his attack. He was losing his nerve. And that was deadly. Johnny was going to win.

He couldn't keep doing this; he knew that he couldn't beat Johnny in a fair fight. He had to think of another way out of there.

"Awe," Tommy cooed from the doorway, "Is the baby getting tired _already_?"

Daniel glared at Tommy, and leaped in his direction. Tommy's eyes shot up. At the very last moment Daniel changed his course of direction and aimed instead at the exposed side of Johnny's head. He wanted to make both of the boys pay for all of the torment and pain that they had put him through. But Johnny, being a much more experienced fighter, managed to move away a second before the strike.

Johnny pulls away from Daniel, laughing as the younger boy almost loses his balance. "Come on LaRusso! Don't fall. You hit the ground, you lose!"

Daniel blocks another volley of kicks. He was breathing hard, having taken a punch to the gut. He could barely concentrate. Sweat stung his eyes, blurring his surroundings. But he had to go on. He had to fight. He had to win.

Johnny was slowing down, getting careless. He could feel Daniel was going to lose. It was almost inevitable. Unless the kid pulled out some inner strength and broke his guard, Daniel was going to run out of steam. He was going to fall.

Knowing how the fight was going to end, Johnny got cocky(5). He held both of his hands behind his back and simply dodged Daniel's increasingly weaker punches.

This act of arrogance drove Daniel over the edge. It was no longer about what Johnny had done to him in the past. In his mind, Johnny was the source of every bad thing that had happened to Daniel at any time in his life.

Having to move to Reseda. Losing his friends. His mom losing her job. The faucet being broken…

Johnny showing up in his dreams.

**You gotta be proud, staring out in the cloud. When the odds in the game defy you.**

The thought froze Daniel in his tracks. He hadn't wanted to think of the dream that had woken him up that morning. The one that made him ache inside with an unidentifiable feeling.

Johnny saw the opening. He could have dragged the fight out much longer, but the fact was that he was getting tired himself. So, in the short moment that Daniel was trying to clear his head, he threw his body weight into him.

Daniel never saw the attack coming, he simply felt a sudden impact that threw him off balance. He started to fall.

Thoughts flew through his head as he went down. Foremost of which, was the desire not to lose to Johnny Lawrence… and then he saw it. A simple way to completely turn the tables around. A way that he would have never seen if he hadn't gotten used to Mr. Miyagi's(6) odd training.

Not stopping to think, he threw out his right foot and planted it firmly on the wall. Using every muscle he had, he pushed downward. He had timed it just right… the downward force sent him back in the other direction with just as much speed as he had been falling with only a few seconds before. He curled his hand into a fist and swung his arm around to punch Johnny.

Just then something happened.

Johnny wasn't expecting it… unfortunately, neither was Daniel.

Daniel had pushed off of the wall with his right foot. In the process, to accommodate for the change of direction, he had to swivel his left foot around. As he did so, pain from Johnny's kick flared up with a fury and Daniel's ankle twisted in just the wrong way(7).

* * *

Johnny looked down at Daniel. The younger boy was lying on the floor at his feet, hands wrapped around his most likely sprained ankle. Silent tears splashed down his face, making him look much younger(8).

Tommy was standing by the door, clapping slowly at Daniel's ultimate self defeat. Johnny started to turn around to pass him a grin when he noticed something wrong.

His jeans, though already skinny, were suffocatingly tight around his waist. Johnny looked down and to his surprise found that he was sprouting an erection.

Now, this wasn't completely uncommon… it had happened before to him in his own dojo. And not just to him, but to the other students as well. Something about the rush of adrenaline through the body… or something like that(9). But it was embarrassing none the less.

He could easily pass it off as the energy of the fight to Tommy, but what would happen if he was still hard when they caught up with the other guys? What would Dutch think?

Dutch had suspected something of Johnny. Questioned him all the time about the looks he had been passing to Daniel. But there was nothing going on. Johnny had no idea what these "looks" were that everyone was talking about. And he sure as hell didn't feel anything towards Daniel. Well, besides competition of course.

From the ground a sigh reached his ears. He looked down to see Daniel, looking straight back at him. Fear in his eyes. He looked resigned to defeat. And rightly so.

Johnny wondered what sort of thing he would make Daniel do. What would be the perfect thing to get back at the boy? Have him remember that he lost, and make him hate every minute of it?

What would be the best way to humiliate him?

While he was looking down at Daniel, his gaze shifted to focus on something else. And he knew. He knew what would humiliate Daniel. What would make him never forget what happened today.

Daniel felt a tug on his shirt. Johnny was pulling him to his knees. He forced a glare at the older boy, but stopped short when he saw a bulge in Johnny's jeans.

Johnny Lawrence had a hard on(10).

"Take a good hard look LaRusso…" Johnny laughed, "That's your punishment." Daniel looked up at the blonde questioningly. Johnny just smirked and gave Daniel a coy wink.

"What's going on over there?" Tommy asked from the doorway. He couldn't see the state of Johnny's cock from where he was. He could only see Daniel in between his legs, eyes growing ever wider.

"Little Danielle over here is going to relieve my… problem, before we go meet up with the other guys."

Tommy looked between the two for a moment, involuntarily licking his lips. "That's, uh… That's pretty harsh man." Johnny just smiled and looked back at Daniel.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get to work… slave." The word made Daniel shake.

Was Johnny being serious? Was he really going to make him do that to him? Was he going to make Daniel pleasure him?

"I don't have all day. A good start would be to take it out." Daniel didn't want to. He really didn't want to. But he had no choice.

Grudgingly, Daniel moved closer to Johnny's lap. Towards the bulge straining against his Johnny's tight jeans.

_-The sheets were soft and chilled his naked back(11)-_

Daniel reeled away from the vivid flash of memory. He had just relived a moment of his dream. The vision faded almost as quickly as it appeared.

Tentatively, he reached out. His fingers clasping around the metal zipper.

_-Johnny looked down at the younger boys body and smiled-_

Slowly, wishing he would wake up and this would all be a dream, he pulled the clasp down with a zzzzzzzzzzzzip.

_-"Is this what you want Daniel? To be my slave?" Daniel's wrists were tied down-_

Daniel pulled the jeans down just past Johnny upper thigh. Just far enough. He reached up towards the light blue boxers, fingers curling around the top. With his pants off, Johnny's bulge looked even bigger, pressing outward, stretching the fabric. He took a deep breath and slid the boxers down to join the jeans.

_-Johnny Lawrence hovered above him. Something pressed against his entrance.-_

Daniel gulped. Mere inches from his face was Johnny Lawrence's cock. This wasn't a dream. If it were a dream Daniel wouldn't be so scared… in his dreams, this is what Daniel wanted. More than anything.

But this wasn't a dream. Daniel was being forced to suck Johnny Lawrence's dick. His very BIG dick(12). He had to have been a couple of inches bigger than Daniel. And Daniel wasn't too small himself.

Wait! Why wasn't he freaking out about this? Johnny was, in a sense, raping him! Forcing him to do something that he had never done before. At least not in real life. Daniel recalled the dream.

_-"I love you Daniel." Johnny panted. "I love you too…"-_

No! Was he in _love_ with _Johnny Lawrence_? He couldn't be! He was in love with Ali! Ali! Ali, who loved him… who he told he loved…

Ali who used to date Johnny.

Without thinking about it, Daniel had begun to stroke Johnny… making the older boy harder than he had been before. His hand, circling, didn't even wrap all the way around.

"Yesss…" Johnny moaned, arching his back at the touch. "Mmm… More. More!"

_-Daniel felt the push. The filling sensation. "More!" he screamed-_

Daniel took a breath. He knew what Johnny wanted him to do. He had done it a million times in his dreams, but here, on his knees, in this classroom, with Johnny, Daniel froze. He would have stayed like that too, but Johnny was getting impatient. He reached a hand down to the back of Daniel's head, feeling the soft hair, and pulled Daniel's mouth onto him.

Daniel had the presence of mind to open his mouth just before it was shoved inside. Straight to the back of his throat.

Daniel's jaw ached with the strain. Drool slid down the sides of his mouth as he slurped longingly at the intrusion(13). He knew why he had been dreaming about doing these things with Johnny now. They were amazing! The taste of precum on the tip of his tongue. The smell of Johnny's cock. It was all so intoxicating.

_-Johnny pumped faster. Pounding Daniel's prostate-_

To his right, he heard another zipper being pulled down. He looked over to see Tommy with his pants and boxers around his ankles, pumping his semi-hard dick. Johnny noticed too. He pulled Daniel's mouth off of his dick mid suck, making a small popping noise.

"Give Tommy some of that. Tommy, you gotta try some of this, man!"

Tommy stepped forward, eagerly pointing his boner at Daniel's face. Daniel was too far gone in the haze of lust to care who was doing what to him at the time, so he obligingly took Tommy in just as he had with Johnny. Thankfully, Tommy wasn't as big as Johnny. Daniel had loved the feeling of fullness from Johnny, but his throat was in need of a break. Tommy was that break.

Tommy was different in other ways too. Whereas Johnny was sweet, and somewhat musky… Tommy had a bitter taste, but smelled like flowers. But it wasn't too bad.

Johnny took Daniel's hand and made him jack him off while he sucked off Tommy. And by the feel of it, he wouldn't be doing so for much longer.

_-Daniel screamed out, as Johnny filled him to the brim-_

Like Daniel thought, Johnny pulled the younger boy's head back to his own lap. He was moaning constantly now. Both of the Cobras were. Tommy's hand was just a blur as he jacked off to his best friend getting head from their rival. It was too much. He took a quick step forward, into Daniel's range, and let loose.

Four shots. Four thick, ropy shots of hot cum hit Daniel right across the face. One after another. The feeling made Daniel moan in pleasure. That moan rumbled around the dick in his mouth. Johnny looked down to see what was happening. What he saw made him lose all sense of control.

He wanted to ride this out for as long as he could, but seeing Daniel covered in cum, with his dick in his mouth was too much. He felt the rumble start low in his stomach. His balls tightened up against his body. Pleasure broke out to a mad beat and danced through his brain. He let out a throaty growl and his body gave a jerk.

Daniel felt the first wave of cum slide down the back of his throat. He tried to pull away, but Johnny held his head tight against the flow. He had no other choice but to swallow it all. To fill himself with Johnny's cum. Drink it down like a glass of water in a hot desert. And what made Daniel sick, was that he wanted to. He wanted to be made into Johnny's slave. He wanted to be controlled by him.

It was awhile before Johnny was finally empty. When he was, he pulled away from Daniel and slid his pants back up. Tommy was already zipped up and waiting at the open door.

Johnny looked down at Daniel. The boy had cum across his face and in his hair. A little was leaking from the inside of his mouth. And he was hard. Johnny thought about this. Did he care?

Of course not! But he did want to do this again. "LaRusso. Don't think this is over. Come over to my house this weekend. You'll work off the rest of your punishment there."

Daniel just nodded weakly. He knew that Johnny wasn't finished with him.

_-Daniel woke in a cold sweat-_

He could still taste Johnny Lawrence in his mouth.

Thirteen Reasons Why (You Should Love This Chapter):

(1)You know I had to make this joke! Daniel in the closet!

(2)Johnny's sexy smile... enough said.

(3)Shout out to STM!!

(4)The cheesy overused cliché!

(5)Epic foreshadowing!!

(6)His first mention...

(7)I'm so sorry for hurting Daniel!

(8)Johnny Lawrence: Pedophile

(9)For all the ladies, yes, this really does happen sometimes.

(10)Muahahaha!!!

(11)For some reason I see Daniel as the sleep nude type...

(12)Because, let's face it. He HAS to be huge!

(13)A little taste of my own STM...


	3. You Can Want Your Dream

Chapter 3: You Can Want Your Dream

**Try your best to win them all, and one day time will tell.**

It had been two full days since Daniel had forced himself to stand up and limp to the nearest bathroom to wash the cum off of his face, and out of his hair. Two days since he had had Johnny Lawrence's (BIG) dick in his mouth. Two days where he couldn't go two steps without looking around to make sure none of the Cobras were there.

Two full days of Daniel LaRusso thinking about Johnny Lawrence's (BIG) cock.

It was no use trying to not think about it. Johnny was right; he would remember what had happened forever.

Today was Friday.

Daniel did not want to go to school. He would rather have done ANYTHING than be there right then. He didn't want to see Johnny.

But it was useless... If he didn't go to Johnny, Johnny would come and get him. And that would be so much worse. What if his mom saw them? What would he tell her? "Oh, sorry mom! I'm going over to Johnny Lawrence's house this weekend to be his sex slave and perform humiliating (But pleasurable) acts..."

Not likely. His mom was pretty cool with most things, but he was pretty sure that THAT might be too much. And besides, he didn't want ANYONE to know about what he had done (Or what he was going to do, for that matter). It was bad enough that Tommy knew. But Tommy wouldn't tell.

He couldn't. Because if he did then he would be telling on himself. Ever since two days ago, when Tommy saw Daniel in the hallways, he would grab his crotch and mouth, "Eat up!"

It made Daniel sick. He knew full well that it was all on him that he had done that to Tommy. Even though Johnny told him to, he was the one that had actually done it (Without complaint). But now that it was all over, just the thought made Daniel ill. He had done the same thing with Johnny, more even, but Johnny was different. Johnny was special. Johnny was the man of his dreams. Daniel still didn't know what that meant for them. But he was certain that the dreams weren't going away. Obviously they must mean SOMETHING. And every one, every night, was about him an Johnny (Naked).

He had even had one that morning. Though not nearly as... intense as some of the other's. Other's that included things like: handcuffs, girl's clothes, and dog costumes. Those were the ones that made Daniel blush every time he saw Johnny Lawrence at school.

And speaking of school, if Daniel didn't leave soon he would be late.

His black backpack was lying on the floor next to the front door. He slung it over his shoulder, and swung the door open. Immediately he wished he hadn't. Standing at the other side of the door was Johnny Lawrence. Blonde hair, huge ego, and predatory smirk attached.

"Morning slave." He quirked an eyebrow, as if wondering whether Daniel would lash out against him. "You won't be needing _that_..." He pointed at the backpack. Daniel stiffened.

"Yes. It's kind of important to have my school stuff, since I'm _going_ to _school_." Daniel stepped up, trying to duck around the older boy. An arm stopped him. Another pulled the bag from him, dropping it where it had been on the floor.

"No, you're not. You're coming home with me."

Daniel started to protest. But Johnny stopped every word, every thought, every breath, by pressing his lips to Daniel's.

Johnny couldn't believe how easily Daniel came along with him. After the kiss (Which was just a way to make him shut up, it had nothing to do with any _feelings, _he didn't have those!) Daniel just nodded his head, blushing furiously. He didn't even protest when Johnny made him ride in front of him on his dirt bike. Conveniently so that every time they hit a bump Daniel's ass slid up against Johnny's lap. Johnny had no problem with it (No problem at all, heh heh heh), in fact, he rather enjoyed the little meeps and peeps coming from Daniel's mouth every time it happened.

His parents were at work by the time he parked in the garage. A good thing, since it would be less of a hassle than smuggling him in. Daniel remained sullen and non-talking all the way up to Johnny's room. But standing outside the door seemed to light a spark in him. He looked at Johnny, and for a second he seemed really nervous.

Almost immediately he changed. "I'm NOT going in there. I'm not going to do anything else with you!" Daniel crossed his arms in front of his chest in a symbol of defiance. The look in his eyes told Johnny that he was being completely serious.

"Get in there, or I'll make you. Your ankle still hurts, right? I can make it feel so much worse!" Johnny seethed. He was even taken aback by the fierceness in his own words, which had caused Daniel to take a step back in alarm.

"Y-You can't d-do this." Daniel stammered, "This is... this is kidnapping!" He wanted to leave, but something kept him in place. Some unknown force that told him he would be rewarded if he just stayed put. Perhaps it was the dream talking to him. Reminding him that (In the dream world) Johnny always acted mean to him, but (As soon as their clothes were off) lightened up.

But, no! This wasn't his dream. This was real life. And there was no way that Johnny would ever do something satisfying for him. He just wanted to use Daniel for his own pleasure seeking. "...here."

"Huh?" Daniel looked questioningly at Johnny, who was now waving him over.

"I said, come here." Daniel raised an eyebrow, warily stepping within reach of the one person he would never fully understand. "Why won't you come in? Are you afraid?"

The question riled Daniel. "Of course I'm not afraid of you! Why would I be? You're just a bully, and a rapist... and you ruin my life! Why do I have to do anything more with you? I already gave you what you wanted! Why do I have to do anything more? _You_ don't do anything for _me_!" He huffed, turning away from Johnny. Mostly to hide the tears that were threatening to fall from behind his scrunched shut eyes. The truth was that if Johnny would have just ASKED Daniel would have done what he did willingly, probably even more. But, no! Johnny was just a jerk, that took whatever he wanted, and never gave anyone else anythi...

A pair of arms wrapped around Daniel's waist from behind. One hand traveling up and under his shirt to lightly rub his chest. The other, down, and over the front of his jeans. Lightly caressing the slightly heated denim.

Daniel's mind went numb. A low moan escaped his throat, and he leaned back into the other boy's body. Johnny's tongue slid up the side of Daniel's ear, as he whispered, "Are you _sure_ you don't want to come in my room? The bed is quite comfortable."

Daniel's defenses shattered. Somewhere in the back of his mind he realized that he was probably about to live out one of his dreams, and that thought made him burn on the inside. He was going to go the whole way with Johnny. This was what he wanted... what he dreamed about. To be completed by Johnny in a way that no one else would be able to complete him (Well, emotionally anyways).

His clothes were torn off. Shredded off as if they were on fire. Daniel was naked. Bare for Johnny to use as he liked. And the older boy's clothes came off quickly too, thrown down on the floor without much care where they landed. Mixing together with the clothes already there. Symbolic almost.

The last bit of clothing was Johnny's boxers. And as he slid them off to join the throng collecting in a pile, Daniel let out another moan. Johnny Lawrence's (BIG) dick, was going to be his again. And this time, he would be using it in ways that would feel good for him too. Johnny walked slowly over to the bed where Daniel had sat down. Legs spread, revealing Johnny's prize.

Sudden urge came over the older of the two at the sight. He wanted to taste the innocence of the younger boy. Kneeling on the floor, he spread Daniel's legs farther apart, and experimentally licked the underside of Daniel's cock. All the way to the head, where a small bead of precum had begun to build. It tasted heavenly, like nothing Johnny had ever tasted. Wanting more, he engulfed the entire length. Sucking and licking like it were his favorite flavor.

Daniel threw his head back in blissful pleasure. Johnny opened his throat wider to allow for Daniel's hardening length to slide farther in... farther down. Both boys were too caught up in their own worlds to notice the third member, watching the show with interest. Neither heard him walk into the room through the open door until he spoke.

"Well, _this_ is certainly a surprise. I knew there was no way you were just sick Johnny..."

**When you're the one that's standing there, you'll reach the final bell.**

Johnny sprang away from Daniel, leaving the younger boy sitting with his legs spread wide, and a wet dick standing straight up. "Awe... That's no way to leave things Johnny. How could you be so cruel?" the new boy said, walking into the room with a grin.

"It's not what you think Dutch! I can explain!"

"Don't bother with explanations. Tommy, so kindly, explained the WHOLE story to me. About you and LaRusso's little fight. And what happened _afterwards_..."

Johnny's face twisted in anger. "Whatever he said... it WASN'T the truth!" Daniel nodded in agreement, though inside he knew that the battle was lost. How on Earth was Johnny going to explain why they were both naked, and why Johnny had his dick in his mouth? It was impossible! And that made Daniel worry. What would happen now?

Was it going to go like it did with Tommy? Was Daniel about to have ANOTHER threesome? Or was Dutch going to beat them both up? Or take him for himself... it was too much to think about. And all of the stress, and the overall direction of the situation was making Daniel softer by the second. Daniel expected Johnny to say something smart about it, but it was Dutch that brought attention to it.

"Johnny, how could you let your little slave... down." he smirked at the horrible pun. "I think you better help him out. He looks disappointed." Johnny looked at Daniel, then back to Dutch.

"And what do you plan on doing? What do you want?"

"Me? Why, I just want to watch..." he pulled out a video camera from his bag, "Again, and again, and AGAIN."

Johnny and Daniel stared blankly at the other boy. Then the blonde turned to Daniel. "Does that bother you?" his (BIG) dick started to grow. No doubt imagining the kinkiness of the situation. Daniel shook his head and swallowed what seemed like a river of saliva. In fact... he was pretty turned on as well.

"Lights, camera... ACTION." Dutch laughed, turning the camera on. The red light burning a hole in Daniel's heart.


	4. You Can Make Your Dream

_Dear Readers, Sorry about the mess-ups. They should be fixed by now. I also wanted to say in regards to the confusion at the Bobby part... I F**KED UP! I confused my own characters in the writing. I didn't have a copy of Chapter 2 with me when I was writing this, and I could have sworn that it was Johnny and Bobby that were with Daniel. But! I found a way to fix it, and everything in this chapter will remain as is! Also, for those of you WAAAAAAY into this story. I will only be writing one more chapter. Chapter 5 is the end. Now... DON'T PANIC. I will be writing a sequel, but that may take some time. I have plenty of other stories to get on here. The sequel will be Johnny/Daniel, and I will be writing a Bonus Story that is Tommy/Jimmy. It's all good, they won't stay angsty forever. And lastly, regarding the Chapter Titles... yes, they mean something. And you will be told next chapter._

Chapter 4: You Can Make Your Dream

**(x6) You're the best around... Nothings gonna ever keep you down (x6)**

Tommy smirked at the two boys on the screen. This was the third time he had watched the video since Dutch had made him a copy. And he STILL couldn't believe what Johnny and Daniel were doing, but his was nothing next to the disbelief on Jimmy's face.

Tommy had set it up on purpose. Left it as the only tape in the room. Unmarked, and on top of the VCR. Then he went to get drinks, knowing Jimmy's curiosity would get the better of him. It would seem like porn... well, it kind of was.

And sure enough, when Tommy flung the door open Jimmy was staring in disbelief at the two on screen. It had just gotten to the part where Johnny asked Daniel if he could fuck him. This was personally Tommy's favorite part. The way that Daniel's blush washed over him, even reaching the upper part of his chest. On the screen the boy nodded, turning around and exposing one of the tightest looking asses Tommy had ever seen. Johnny was a lucky SOB for sure!

Jimmy hurriedly stopped the tape as Johnny was lining his dick up with Daniel's ass. He was lucky in that area too... the guy just had everything, didn't he?

"I didn't... I was just... I mean..." Jimmy was blushing more than Daniel, stuttering out excuses on what had happened. Tommy laughed at his embarrassment, handing him the coke he had gotten him.

"Crazy though, isn't it?" he pointed at the screen, pressing play. The two started right back up. Johnny forcing his (BIG) cock all the way inside Daniel. "Dutch made this two days ago. Apparently Daniel is still over at Johnny's house. Wonder how he's going to walk to his classes tomorrow?" That caused Jimmy to laugh, coughing up coke in the process.

"I wonder how Johnny can stand to do any of that stuff. It's with a guy. That's disgusting!" Jimmy shook his head. Tommy thought about this for a second... was it that disgusting? Impulsively he leaned over and pressed his lips to Jimmy's. The other boys eyes grew wide, but he didn't pull away. Tommy did, smirking at him.

"Was that disgusting?"

Jimmy didn't know how to respond. It was just a kiss after all... but it wasn't. He didn't know how exactly to describe it, like electricity? Like a shock went through his body from where their lips touched. He wanted to feel it again, to feel that lightning crash into him.

"Umm..." he whispered, "Well, not really. It was just a kiss. It would probably be disgusting if we were frenching though." He stared into Tommy's eyes, hoping to force the true message across with the power of his will. Luckily, Tommy caught on.

"Probably." he slid across the distance, coming face to face with Jimmy. This time when he leaned in, Jimmy met him in the middle. Their tongues met first. Lips pressed together again. A dance from one mouth to the other. And this time, it wasn't just a shock. It was a full on electric maelstrom. Forest fires bursting to life on contact. Complete and total (blissful) destruction. This was what Jimmy wanted!

**XxXxX**

Daniel shivered from the cold, snuggling closer to the sleeping body of Johnny Lawrence. It had been a strange couple of days for him. For starters, he found that Johnny could be quite nice to him. As long as he didn't make him mad, Johnny would give Daniel anything he ever wanted... within reason. Letting him go... that was not within reason.

But strangely, Daniel didn't want to go. Sure, his ass could take a break. Even though he enjoyed the feeling, it was still a lot to take in (literally). Johnny and he had been doing it every two hours, for the past two days... TWENTY-FOUR TIMES! That is a lot! And Daniel was the bottom for all but one time.

The one time he was the top was by luck. Johnny had just asked him if there was anything he wanted. Daniel knew he meant either a handjob or a blowjob, but he wanted to press Johnny, to see how far he would go. So he just went with it...

"Can I... Well, I mean... Can I put mine in you?" He hadn't meant it to sound so weak, so... girly. But that was probably what caught Johnny by surprise. He looked uncertainly at the bottle of lotion before handing it to Daniel.

Johnny only let Daniel do it that one time. But that one time was plenty enough for Daniel to understand why Johnny liked being inside of him... It felt amazing! But Johnny didn't like being bottom. To be fair, neither did Daniel, but at least he could take the pain... mostly.

**XxXxX**

Dutch switched off the T.V. He had, once again like he promised, been watching Johnny and Daniel go at it. His breathing slowed back to a normal pace. Slowly he traced a hand up his bare stomach, smearing cum along his abs. He always got off at the same place in the movie. To him, the kinkiest moment on the tape. Right near the end.

Johnny grunted out something along the lines of, "Augh... fucking take my cum!" before pushing himself all the way inside Daniel, as deep as he could go. That was sexy enough... but what happened next was where fetishes hit the ceiling.

After Johnny pulled out, the camera zoomed in on Daniel's freshly fucked hole. Not only that, but well fucked too. Pinkish red and still gaping open, it was a sight that made Dutch hard just looking. But when Johnny's cum started to drip out, it was all over. Dutch had started stroking himself while watching that day. And only by luck did he catch the next part. The part that he would find to be his favorite.

Johnny looked down at his own cum leaking out of the sweet, tight ass he had just drilled. That's when a wicked thought went through his mind. Using his middle and index fingers, Johnny reached down and scooped up the dripping cum. Grabbing a hold of Daniel's hair, he twisted his face around, and shoved those fingers in his face.

"Be a good boy... Lick them clean."

Daniel knew from their first encounter that he had no choice. His tongue tentatively reached out to Johnny's fingers. Licking the cum off entirely. When he was done Johnny reached back, and got another scoopful. Daniel licked Johnny's fingers clean again. Three more times that happened before Johnny was convinced Daniel was clean.

Weak from the recent activities, Daniel fell forward on the bed. Laying across his own cum in the process. Johnny got up and slapped his ass with a resounding, "Smack!" Then turned towards the camera and smirked.

That was where the tape ended. Dutch had shut it off, then finished jacking off. Shooting his load on Johnny's hardwood floor. Zipped up, he turned to leave. Saying over his shoulder, "Have him lick that up for me." A mischievous look in his eyes.

And as soon as he got home, he went to work on making copies of the tape.

**XxXxX**

**Fight til you drop... Never stop! Can't give up! Until you reach the top.**

Jimmy hurriedly zipped his pants up. Wanting... needing to get out of Tommy's house as quickly as he could. Things had gone WAY too far. It was only supposed to have been a kiss, and even that was risky now that he thought about it. Jimmy was NOT gay! But things had taken on a life of there own.

The kiss, if a bit weird, was fine. It actually felt kind of nice. But, Jimmy attributed this to the fact that he hadn't had a girlfriend in a really long time. No, what really bothered him was what happened afterwards.

Even though Tommy had technically started the kiss, it was soon apparent that Jimmy was the aggressor. He all but threw himself on top of Tommy, forcing him to the ground. His lips pressed hard against Tommy's. Tongue pushing past lips, exploring it's new home.

Tommy didn't protest. He had, after all, started all of this. Now he had to play out the rest of the game. Wanting to get as much fun in as he could before Jimmy wigged out and bolted, Tommy reached down, and with practiced motions, popped open the button of his and Jimmy's jeans.

Jimmy stopped, making Bobby think that he had just fucked up big time. But Jimmy was just catching his breath. He reached down and unzipped his jeans, looking into Tommy's eyes. Once again conveying a mental message loud and clear. Tommy understood immediately... SUCK MY COCK!

Tommy didn't want to waste his chance. Even though he had only ever given one guy head before in his life, a drunken dare proposed by Dutch, he went straight for it. Ignoring the restricting clothes, as well as the awkward angle, he ducked his head and took the whole thing in his mouth at once.

Jimmy wasn't as big as Dutch, so Tommy had no trouble taking him all the way. He could fit Dutch too, but that took a little bit of practice and a lot of lube.

Tommy could tell it had been a while since Jimmy had gotten any action. Not even five minutes into the blowjob, and Jimmy was already showing the warning signs of coming. Quick puffs of air, constant moans, and his body was starting to spasm beyond his control. Tommy knew it would happen any second... Jimmy was going to blow. And he wanted him to. And he did. And a LOT!

Tommy tried to swallow it all, but it just kept coming. He just had to pull away, there was just too much to handle. Even after he pulled away Jimmy went on for another three spurts. It had been WAY too long since he had gotten any. But Tommy was content. And Jimmy looked quite pleased with himself.

Not wanting to waste any of Jimmy's cum, which, Tommy was surprised to find, quite good, he licked at trail across Jimmy's stomach. Jimmy's eyes shot open. Panic struck and in an instant he was on his feet, zipping up his pants.

"I just... I gotta... I'm sorry!" Then he was gone. Leaving Tommy sitting alone on the floor. An empty feeling he couldn't describe welling up inside him. Seeing Jimmy run out his bedroom door with that look in his eyes hurt worse than any injury he had sustained in the Cobra Kai Dojo. Feeling defeated, he slumped on the floor.

A single, traitorous tear slid down his cheek. Furiously, he wiped it away. Cobra Kais did NOT show weakness. But how could anyone not feel weak, when all their strength left them? When it got up, and ran out the door?

**Fight!...You're the best in town! Fight... Listen to that sound!**

**XxXxX  
**

"Hey Dutch. What's up?" Bobby had just opened the door, to find Dutch standing there with a tape in his hand. He didn't acknowledge that Bobby had said anything. Instead he shoved the unmarked tape into his hand.

"Watch it." He was already at the end of the driveway, hopping on his dirtbike, before Bobby had a chance to say anything.

"Weird..." he mumbled to himself. He looked down at the tape, wondering what it could be. As a precaution, he decided to watch it in his room. On the way up, he grabbed a soda.

The video popped in, and the familiar sound of tape spinning sounded out. Dutch's face filled the screen. "Welcome to Crazytown... you will NOT believe who is spending the weekend at Johnny's place!" Bobby popped the can open, and took a sip. The scene changed. Swallowing seemed to take all of his energy. Holding the can was too much, he sat it on the bedside table. Steeling himself on the bed, trying desperately not to let his anger take a hold of him.

Images flew by on the screen. A collage of different positions and angles. Each passing second worked more to fuel his anger. This couldn't be happening... Johnny had promised him...

He had to do something about this! He grabbed his jacket and flew downstairs. Not even bothering to turn off the video.

**XxXxX**

Jimmy sat heavily on his bed. What had happened over at Tommy's? One second he was fine, normal... and the next? There was something that happened to him. Like someone had flicked a switch in his brain. He couldn't help it. Kissing Tommy just felt... right.

And it had been a long time since he had been with a girl. He didn't even masturbate. What was the use of that? So obviously, he was horny. THAT was why he had let Tommy give him head. That was it. And after it was done, when Tommy had still gone on, it freaked him out. It was weird. Not wrong, just weird.

He didn't know what to think. There was just too much going on inside of his head. There was only one thing that he was sure of right then.

He felt empty...

**XxXxX**

Daniel was feeling content. He had just gotten a blowjob from Johnny. Which was enough of a reason itself to be happy of. But he was also very close to sleep. Rest had been a rare thing this weekend. Johnny always seemed to be ready for more, and it was nearly impossible to sleep through someone forcing themselves inside of you. So this rest was making him VERY happy.

Johnny was asleep beside him, his back turned exposing the ass Daniel had been allowed in only once. If he had any strength left whatsoever, he would crawl over and try to take Johnny right now. Imagine waking up to find someone fucking you.

But no. He was too tired. So.. sleepy. Need just a little...

BANG!

The door to the room flew open, slamming up against the wall. Johnny and Daniel were up on their feet and in attack position in less than a second. Years of training taking effect. It might have been intimidating to see them take up fighting stances side-by-side so quickly. But, they were both still naked. Not exactly the best way to be caught off guard.

Daniel reached back and grabbed a pillow to hold in front of his waist. Johnny just stood there, comfortable with his body.

"What the hell do you want Bobby?" Johnny snapped. Daniel saw he was right. Bobby stood in the doorway, breathing hard. Looking like he was ready to single-handedly take on the two of them. Even Johnny seemed a little taken aback by his ferocity.

"What's going..."

"Shut up cock whore!" Bobby cut off Daniel's question.

"Hey man. Chill!" Johnny took a step forward, putting himself in front of Daniel.

"No Johnny. We had a deal!" Daniel looked questioningly at the two Cobra Kais. Johnny looked back at Daniel. A pained look in his eyes. Daniel felt so much emotion in that look... so much feeling.

"No... I can't. I won't let you. Not him." Johnny looked back at Bobby with a resolved look on his face. "Not him," he repeated, "Take me instead."


End file.
